guildsofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Perks are unique character modifiers which can be used to better customise your character, allowing you to highlight both strengths and weaknesses. They have the power to make two similar characters play very differently, whether it's giving them a boost when they're around friends or giving them an advantage in combat against people of the opposite gender. Perks are defining points for a character, unlocked with perk points which can be obtained in a variety of different ways. Whether you enjoy combat or you prefer to craft and/or help others, perks offer advantages and disadvantages which make each playable character unique and open to diversity. Combat Perks Agile This has an character uncanny agility, making them more difficult to hit. This means that their dodge rating is passively increased. As a result of their agility they are also more active and thus gain energy and agility at a quicker rate. Anatomist Having studied the human body for whatever reason, this character is able to hit more accurately with a higher chance of causing more damage from a critical hit. Armor Expert This character is able to wear armor as if it's a second skin, this allows them to make use of it more effectively. From not being weighed down as much to being able to make the most out of the defense it offers. Berserker This character is one of the biggest threats on a battlefield, for each character that they defeat in battle they gain a temporary bonus which lasts for 30 minutes. This bonus increases their critical chance and their chance to dodge, allowing it to stack up to 20 times. Bloodthirsty This character has a thirst for blood, when they see it on the battlefield they enter a frenzy which improves their attack speed and the amount of damage they deal from a critical hit. Dirty Fighter This character fights dirty, they are able to strike at opponents in their weaker areas to cause extra damage allowing them to bypass some of their targets armor. Guardian This character acts as a guardian for their allies, able to boost the armor of their allies at the cost of their own while their allies are close by. Allowing them to improve their allies armor at their own expense, making it a valuable trait amongst team players. Killer This character is a natural killer, as such they deal more damage to characters who are below 25% health making them a dangerous foe and one to be wary of. Reckless This character is reckless, taking risks others wouldn't dare to despite the danger that it may possess. As such a risk taker this character is able to deal more damage from critical hits and has a higher chance to hit other characters at the cost of their resistance to critical hits and their ability to dodge. Resilient This character is much more resilient than your average character, because of this they are able to avoid critical hits more efficiently than someone who lacked this trait. Sprinter At the cost of using more energy, this character is able to move quicker whilst outside of combat. Whether they're chasing after someone or running away, a character with this trait is at an advantage. Steel Skin This character has skin as tough as armor, because of this they are much more durable than your average person and possess a higher armor rating than someone who lacks this trait. Vengeful This character holds a grudge, anyone who has beaten them to a pulp fuels their need for vengeance and allows them to deal more damage against them until they have been defeated. Magic Perks Skill Perks 'Gathering' Woodcutting This person is able to harvest wood faster, with less fatigue. What ever his harvest is, it's a better quality then what someone would attempt to gather without this trait. They also able to collect from legendary trees. Mining This person is able to mine faster, with less fatigue. He is able to harvest better quality materials, and eventually able to harvest things that people without this trait are unable to. Smelting This person is able to smelt with less fatigue loss. He is able to smelt better quality materials then those who lack this trait. Herbalism This person is able to identify rare plants and flowers, and harvest them without damaging them. Farming This person is able to plant better quality corps. Fishing This person is able to fish with much more ease, however it takes him longer to do it. With his experience, he knows how to wait for the right moment to catch larger fish then people who lack this trait. Hunting This person is able to move a tad quicker while in the hunting zone. He is also able to approach the animals closer without scaring them. Being a skilled hunter, he is also able to get flesh quicker from his hunt. Skinning This person is able to collect skin. People without this trait are unable to as they cannot harvest anything worth mentioning. 'Crafting' Woodworking This person is able to construct buildings from wood. His buildings last longer than a person who doesn't have this trait. Carpenting This person is able to create wood creations. Ships, planks for houses, and much more. His are at a better quality then a person who doesn't have this trait. Stonemasonary This person is able to construct buildings from stone. His buildings are stronger, and last longer than a person who doesn't have this trait. Jeweler This person is able to create jewelry, whatever if it's silver, gold, has gem stones in it, his quality is better than a person who lacks this trait. Blacksmithing This person is able to create armors and weapons from all kinds of steel. People who lack this trait, are unable to. Bowyer This person is able to create both bows and crossbows. People who lack this trait, are unable to. Fletcher This person is able to create bolts and arrows from bows and crossbows. People who lack this trait are unable to. Gunsmith This person is able to create different types of guns (handguns, SMG, rifles, heavy machine guns, sniper rifles. etc.). People who lack this trait, are unable to. Medicine This person is able to create medicine. Whatever its developing drugs, for fun and giggles, or for serious medical care. His medicine works better, and has a smaller chance to kill someone because of a wrong dose then someone who lacks this trait. Chemist This person is able to create chemicals out of various materials for various purposes, from creating medicinal salves to creating explosives. People without this trait may attempt to be a chemist, but at their own risk. Doctor This person is able to treat injuries and diseases. He can identify what most problems are, and treat them. People without this trait can try to do the same, but most likely will be wrong. Surgeon This person is able to perform surgeries, whatever is it to heal, to destroy, or to alter. People without this trait are unable to perform anything. Geneticist This person is able to identify mutations, genetic diseases, and alter DNA. People without this trait are unable to do anything. Virologist This person is able to analyze diseases, find their origin, develop cures, modify them, and even create them. People without this trait are unable to. Alchemy This person is able to create potions, and alter the properties of various materials through complex alchemy. People without this trait are unable to. Tailor This person is able to create clothes from silk, and other materials like that. People without this trait are unable to. Cooking This person is able to create meals from almost anything eatable. People who lack this trait are able to create low quality meals. Leatherworker This person is able to create clothing, tents, and misc items from Leather. People without this trait are able to create low quality items. Electronics This person is able to modify, fix, and create different electronics devices. People without this trait are unable to. Robotics This person is able to modify, fix, and create different kinds of robots. People without this trait are unable to. Cybernetics This person is able to modify, fix, and create different kinds of cyborgs. People without this trait are unable to. Epigraphy This person is able to inscribe words of power and protection into weapons and armor, using various methods kept secret by users of epigraphy. People without this trait lack the knowledge required to inscribe quintessence into weapons and armor.